Actuators with two or more degrees of freedom are used in a wide range of applications including antenna beam steering, security camera and robotics. Typical implementations include multiple stages of motion which necessitate complex mechanical structures including gimbals structures, gears and bearings. Furthermore, electrical components on the moving stages may require electrical wiring that move with the stage, further degrading the system's reliability.
Various electromechanical actuator designs have been proposed in which motion in two or more degrees of freedom is accomplished by permanent magnets interacting with current carrying conductors arranged in two or three dimensions. These actuators still have shortcomings which include requiring multiple moving parts such as gimbals, bearings and rolling surfaces. Some actuators do not provide adequate means for winding the conductors and effective paths for heat sinking of these conductors. Yet other actuators excessively block the desired movement of the mechanical payload. The overall result is an actuator with poor reliability and limited or difficult use.
It is desirable to provide an actuator that has two or more degrees of freedom that addresses the above shortcomings and others and it is this end that the disclosure is directed.